1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a treadmill and, more particularly, to a security apparatus for a treadmill.
2. Related Prior Art
Treadmills are often used in gymnasiums or at home. To avoid injury of a child due to careless or accidental actuation of a treadmill or injury of an adult due to falling on a treadmill, a treadmill is often equipped with a security apparatus. The security apparatus includes a first unit provided on a dashboard of the treadmill and a second unit tied to a person who intends to use the treadmill. When the second unit is in contact with the first unit, the treadmill can be actuated. Once the second unit is removed from the first unit, the treadmill is stopped.
In a plug-and-socket security apparatus, the first unit is a socket while the second unit is a plug. The socket includes a switch disposed therein. Once inserted in the socket, the plug pushes the switch so that the treadmill can be actuated. Once removed from the socket, the plug releases the switch. However, the switch would fail due to fatigue after some time of use so that the treadmill could be actuated although the plug is removed from the switch.
In a magnetic security apparatus, the first unit includes a conductive element disposed in a dashboard, two rods movably inserted through the dashboard, two elastic elements for keeping the rods extended from the dashboard and a magnetic element disposed in the dashboard. The second unit is a ferromagnetic card. Once attracted to the magnetic element, the ferromagnetic card pushes the rods into the dashboard so that the rods are in contact with the conductive element. Thus, the treadmill can be actuated. Once removed from the magnetic element, the ferromagnetic card releases the rods so that the treadmill cannot be actuated. However, due to fatigue after some time of use, the elastic elements would fail to remove the rods from the conductive element although the ferromagnetic card is removed from the magnetic element.
Therefore, the present invention is intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.